


Good Lord, Deliver Us

by marcelo



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 22:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17475842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcelo/pseuds/marcelo
Summary: Tim might have known about Batman before, but this is the first time he has seen him quite this close.





	Good Lord, Deliver Us

_The belt, dizzying in its understated technological sophistication._

A part of Tim feels like the eight years old boy he never really was.

_The cape, hugging Batman's shoulders as a violent promise._

Another part of him is more terrified than he has ever been.

_A symbol engraved over a human chest. A vow to be both less and more than human._

It's Batman. Fear is a rational response. An useful tool.

_Armored gauntlets, designed to pick locks and strike nerves. Everything but caress. All forms of touch but human touch._

But not one to be displayed. Ever.

_White lenses than feel truer than the eyes behind them. Not uncaring, but pitiless in their care._

"The way to deal with your own fear," he had been taught once, "is to pass it on to somebody else." With a flawlessly repressed shudder, Tim turns away from the mirror and walks to the Car.

The Cave's walls are the color of ashes and the driving wheel feels like deadwood in his hands, but Batman narrows his white eyes in anticipation of the night, and inside the suit Tim tastes the fear he will share with Gotham tonight.


End file.
